Tell Her
by readingfreak101
Summary: Troy left and hasn't come back so Gabriella breaks up with him, breaking both of their hearts. When Troy sends a letter to Chad telling him everything, and Gabriella reads it, what will happen. When Troy gets home will Gabriella be waiting with opem arms


**This is just an idea I got while listening to my ipod. And if you actually read the song, it really relates to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the song, only the plot.

* * *

**

Chad went out to the mail box and got the small stack of mail. 'Bill, bill, bill, what's this?' he thought. It was a letter to him; it also didn't have a return address on it.

He walked inside his house and set the rest of the mail on the counter. "Hon, I'm going out with Gabriella. Be back in about an hour," Taylor said kissing her husband before walking out the door.

Troy had gone to Iraq, Gabriella was really proud of him for doing that, at first. When he had gotten there he had written here every week that he could. The whole gang kept up with the news so they would know what was happening.

But then Troy stopped writing, we all knew he was fine, there wasn't anything going on and they would've been notified if something had happened. In his first letter he said that he would be able to write a letter telling his friends and family if he was going somewhere and nothing came.

Gabriella was heartbroken when he stopped writing. After three months of waiting for him to write to her she wrote to him.

_I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her_

_Flashback:_

_Gabriella sat hunched over a desk in the apartment that Troy and her bought. They had been engaged for a year already but he hadn't come back._

_Dear Troy,_

_I love you so much, but I can't stand not being able to see you. That's not really it, you never write anymore and I can't take sitting in this apartment alone, looking at this ring on my finger. We all miss you so much and you will always have my heart, but right now, I can't do this. I'm sorry._

_Forever Yours,_

_Gabriella_

_She slipped the ring into the envelope, along with the tear stained letter and sealed it. After that she had moved into another apartment, it was smaller but it was her new home, just right for her. She got to keep the other apartment because her parents had bought it for them for a year and a half._

Troy had written her back begging her to forgive him and just wait a little while longer. He had also sent the ring back. This time she didn't write a letter all she said was I'm sorry and sent the ring back.

_  
I can't believe  
Her hold on me  
It's something indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please  
_

Everyone had noticed the change in Gabriella after they had broken up, it had been five months and she was getting better. Chad sat on the counter carefully opening the letter. It was from Troy.

"What could he want," Chad asked himself out loud seeing as no one else was in the house. After Troy had stopped writing the gang had gotten pretty pissed at him, ever his parents were a little mad they just didn't tell him.

_  
If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her _

Oh yeah, just tell her I love her  
The way that she moves  
You know what it does to me  
And when I catch her eye  
I can hardly breathe  


_Dear Chad,_

_I'm so sorry for not writing, they have been training us so hard that we don't have time. And plus they wouldn't let any letters out for the last four months because they thought someone was intercepting them._

'What about the other months that you never wrote,' Chad thought reading.

_I miss all of you guys so much, mostly Gabriella. When you see her can you tell her that I love her and even though were apart I'm still counting down the minutes until I can see her again, which should be pretty soon._

_They are saying that the ones who have been here for around three quarters of a year will get to go home for good in about a week or two, I don't know when this will get to you. I'm really happy about that, I don't know if you guys want to see me or not or if you even are reading this letter, you may have thrown it away once you saw it was from me._

_I realized that without her I can't really live. I can't describe how much she means to me. I thought that maybe I would get over it when she sent be the ring back, but I never did. I couldn't, I can't. All of the guys here have been telling me that I've been acting strangely, which is probably true. I love her so much, I still keep a picture of her next to my bed. I love her so much, please tell her that._

_Love,_

_Troy_

_  
Still can't believe  
Her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please, please _

If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her 

Chad dropped the letter onto the counter and put his head in his hands. "We're home!" Taylor yelled from the front door. It had taken him an hour to read that little letter?

"In here," he called quietly.

"Hey Chad! What's up," Gabriella asked hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Who's the letter from," she asked setting her bags on the ground next to Taylor's.

"I don't think you want to know. It's from an old friend," Chad said hoping she wouldn't ask anything else.

"Which one? I think I know most of them," Taylor asked. Chad inwardly groaned. She suddenly grabbed the letter from him and started reading it to herself. Her face was blank once she was finished.

"Are you ok Tay," Gabi asked. Taylor nodded her head and gave the letter back to Chad. "Who's it from," she asked.

"Are you sure you want to know," Taylor asked hoping she would say no but she nodded her head laughing at her friends' strange attitude. "Tell her Chad," She said. Chad was about to say something but she went on. "She deserves to know," she added.

"It's from Troy," Chad said.

_  
Every time that I'm around her  
I just go to pieces crashing tumbling to the ground  
I'm so glad I found her  
I know how it feels_

Gabriella's mouth dropped, once she recovered she went over and grabbed the letter from Chad's hand.

By the time she was done reading it tears were falling down her face. She fell to the floor holding herself, shaking. Taylor came up to her and hugged her, pulling her over to the chair next to Chad who started rubbing her back.

"When was this sent," Gabi asked quietly once her sobs had stopped. Chad grabbed the envelope and looked at the little stamp that says when it was sent.

"A week ago," he said. Thoughts were running through all of their heads.

"If it was sent a week ago then he's coming home soon, or he's already home," Gabriella said to herself. Sure enough the doorbell rang right after she said that._  
_

_If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her_

No one moved from where they were as the doorbell rang again and again until Chad got up and went to the door. Taylor and Gabi were still sitting at the counter with tears falling down their faces.

They could hear Chad and Troy talking in the front room but neither moved.

"Hey man," Troy said as he entered the house. He was way bigger and tanner but you could still tell it was him. "What's going on," He asked.

"What are you doing here," Chad asked trying not to sound angry. Hopefully Troy wouldn't want to go into the rest of the house.

"So you didn't get my letter," Troy said and started mumbling to himself about the postage and maybe someone was intercepting their letters.

"No, I got, just today. But I think you should go," Chad said pushing him through the door. Troy got a look behind him into the kitchen and saw Gabriella and Taylor.

"Gabi!" he yelled, smiling and pushed his way around Chad. Gabriella's head shot up and looked him in the eye. Troy stopped when he saw her face and the letter in her hand. He slowly walked towards her. She dropped the letter and got up from the chair.

"What do you want," She asked coldly. His smile faded as he flinched at the tone in her voice, she was hurt. "What could you possibly want," she asked, but this time it seemed like it was directed towards herself.

"I just want to talk," he said calmly. Taylor and Chad slipped upstairs into their guest bedroom that Gabriella usually slept in when she stayed over which was a lot.

"What do you think is going to happen," Taylor asked closing the door and sitting on the bed. Some of Gabriella's clothes were lying in the open closet.

"I don't know, but it isn't going to be good," he said. She nodded her head.

Back downstairs neither of them was saying anything. Gabi looked like she was going to run out any moment, which she was seriously considering.

"You wanted to talk so talk," Gabriella finally said getting fed up with the silence.

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't write, I didn't have any time they had been training us really hard because they thought that we would have to and fight," Troy said. She shook her head. Both of them knew that wasn't a real excuse for not writing.

"You've changed," she said after a couple more minutes of silence. He nodded. "What's the real reason," she asked not looking at him at all.

"A guy in my cabin, who actually lives in _Albuquerque,_ wrote to his wife every single day. One day he got a letter from her saying that it hurt too much knowing what you were thinking but not actually hearing it. She filed for a divorce and sent the paper to him. He was heartbroken, they had been married for ten years. I didn't want that to happen to us so I didn't write as much," he told her.

"Kind of backfired," Gabriella said letting out a little laugh. He nodded sadly thinking of how he felt when he got the letter. Both men sat in the cabin miserable together.

"I know and I want to fix it, I love you so much. I know you read the letter, I meant every single word. I can't live without you," he said

"I don't know Troy, you may have to go back, and I don't think I can handle it again." She said sadly, she wanted so badly to run into his arms.

"I'm not going back, because I stayed there longer than normal they said that I didn't have to come back. The guy in my cabin choose to stay longer saying that he didn't have anything to go back too." She stepped closer to him.

"I do love you," she said getting closer and closer finally pulling him into a hug.

"I'll always love you Gabi," he said. He pulled away and she looked at him confused. "Will you marry me," he asked for the second time bringing out the ring that had been sent back and forth. She started crying and nodded.

He slipped the ring on her awaiting finger and kissed her for the first time in a year. He suddenly pulled back and dragged her out of the house and into his car which still had all of his stuff in it.

"Where are we going," she asked laughing and wiping away the tears.

"I have something that I need to do," he said starting the car and pulling out an address.

"What do you have to do," she asked confused.

"I promised the guy in my cabin that I would tell his ex-wife that he loves her." He said grinning.

_Oh yeah, just tell her I love her_

_

* * *

_

**I wasn't so sure about the ending. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. I don't want to sound like I'm bragging but I think it is pretty good. Also, if you have read some of my other stories, I use a lot of songs by Jesse McCartney, I don't know why, but I do. I have used, let me check...never mind, this is only my second one. **

**Amanda!**


End file.
